Halo
by your royal highness
Summary: After a tiring case, Ziva can't sleep. She winds up in the NCIS gym, dancing her heart out, while Tony watches. TIVA


**I feel the urge to write some Tiva fluff. And even though I'm not a REAL fan of songfics (I feel they are somewhat immature), I thought that this fit. From the moment I heard this song, I thought…TONY AND ZIVA! So here you go. Tiva fluff! Enjoy!**

It was 0330h in the morning, the end of a very long and tiring case. The team had let out a sigh of relief and then left the bullpen promptly three minutes before midnight, but Ziva couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned all night, but yet no sleep came.

She briefly wondered why. The case hadn't affected her, she hadn't felt any strong emotions towards anything or anyone on the case, besides Tony, but that wasn't the problem. _It's because you're not doing what you normally do after a case…to get out your nerves._ Finding it hard to try to free her mind of any thought, she turned one last time. Nothing. Groaning again, she threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

All warmth gone from her body, she felt the urge to release some energy. However, she didn't want to run. She knew what she wanted to do. The moment her feet touched the ground, the cold feeling of hardwood against her soles went through her body. She crossed the floor blindly and opened up her closet door, pulling out a sports bra, black sweat pants, and a skin-tight pink tank. She dressed in silence and was finished in just a couple of seconds.

She flicked on the light and then snatched her cell phone, two hair ties, and her NCIS ID off of the dresser before leaving her bedroom. Entering her living room, she turned on the lamp, taking a moment or two to regard the mess from last night, and then headed over to a cabinet in the coffee table. She nearly ripped it open, revealing a couple dozen CDs. She panned through them, quickly, didn't find the one she liked, and then slammed it before opening up the drawer under it. Again, a couple dozen CD cases were sitting there. She grinned as she found the one she was looking for and pulled it out of the drawer.

Grabbing her car keys and her house key, she headed out of her apartment and on the way to work.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knowing that it was after normal hours, she parked the car in the empty NCIS parking lot and realized that she had to do two forms of ID to enter the building at such early morning hours. She slid her card through the reader, which turned green, punched in her ID password, and then scanned her eyes before the elevator entered for her access.

After Lee's fiasco, security had nearly doubled, and she couldn't walk barely a hundred feet without seeing a security guard, who nodded at her. They obviously knew her; she had been there so many times. She took the elevator up to the squadroom and then headed towards her desk when she felt something off. She stopped and looked at her desk. Everything was in place from where she left it. Her eyes grazed over Gibbs' neat, perfect desk. Same with McGee's. Finally, her eyes studied Tony's desk. A cup of coffee was on his desk as well as a pizza box. She set down her CD, her badge, and her cell before starting towards his desk. She opened up the pizza box and noticed there were two slices left. She touched it lightly. Just baked. It was still warm. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she looked at Tony's computer screen and saw a Word document up, half of a report typed up. She smirked.

_He didn't finish his paper work. _She smiled, and then realized that he was probably gone for the night. It was, in fact almost 0400h. Walking back towards her desk, she grabbed her badge and then threw open her desk drawer, grabbing out her workout headband and then exiting the squadroom, entering the other elevator.

As soon as she left the bullpen, Anthony DiNozzo sulked in from the break room, a bar of chocolate in his hand. There were dark circles under his red eyes, and he was deathly tired. He hadn't slept in almost 48 hours…boss' request, not his, and he still had to finish paperwork. His shirt was un-done and un-tucked, his tie hanging loosely from his form, his dress jacket swung over his shoulder. He threw it down onto the ground next to his desk. He sighed, breathing in deeply before he stopped. He sniffed again.

_You must be imagining things, DiNozzo. _He thought. He sniffed again before groaning and kicking his desk, "I'm sure as _hell _not imagining this!" He wasn't imagining smelling her…_her. Her _perfume. _Her. _He looked over at her desk.

Her cell sat there, idle. He picked it up, staring strangely at it. _She was here. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Ziva entered the NCIS gym and turned on the light. She surveyed the place where she and Tony would sometimes work out. She crossed the floor and entered a small door off to the side. She smiled. The dance studio. Well, that's what she called it. It was actually the yoga center, but it would do for what she was planning on doing.

She turned on the light and then stopped before she turned it back off. The lone window, which was actually rather large, was against the opposite wall, the blinds turned in. She opened them up and the moonlight shown through the small room. She smiled. She didn't need light. She closed the door behind her and then headed towards the stereo system in the corner of the room.

She inserted the CD and pressed play, turning up the volume a little as she headed to the center of the room. Soft instruments entered the room before claps started up as well as a piano. She immediately started to turn, jumping now and then, dancing across the floor, on her toes, letting the music travel deep into her soul.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down_

She shut her eyes and felt the music, felt the lyrics. She would never tell anyone, especially Tony, but she secretly loved pop music, especially more _American _artists, like the one that was playing at the moment.

_And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

The moonlight danced against her body as she spun around, bringing her legs up and then kicking them forward before she thrust her upper body back and then snapped it back up. She had always wanted to be a dancer.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt_

But her father disapproved.

_Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Tony. That was the first name that came to mind. He had saved her earlier that day. On the field. Yeah, who knew that a _Mossad-trained Assassin _would need backup. But she did. And he was there. Just like he promised. Saving her from a man who was trying to shoot her. He had done the only thing her could, hoisted the gun barrel up in the air and then promptly whack him in the jaw.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'_

She remembered what he shouted as well, _"No one. Threatens. My partner. Got that?" _ She smiled as she spun around the room before taking a jump in the air and dipping down before spinning back up.

_It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Rules breaking? Yes. Rule Twelve. She wanted to break it. For three years, she wanted to. No, scratch that. Almost five. Almost.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

She didn't want him to leave. No, she didn't. She wanted to stay with him forever; she wanted him to have her six at all times. She could almost feel him with her at the moment. She dreamed of his arms around her, his strong, warm arms around her, hugging her tight.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

Protecting her.

_  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

He may say that she doesn't need protection.

_  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

But she's really not as strong as everyone thinks. She does cry, she does feel lonely. She _does _feel. She wanted him to hold her, tell her that everything was all right and treat her like a_ human being. _Like a _woman. _

_  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

And never letting go.

_  
Woah..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Tony DiNozzo checked off the places that he had looked in his head.

Squadroom.

Check.

MTAC.

Check.

Director's office.

Check.

Abby's lab.

Check.

Autopsy.

Check.

Break room.

Check.

Elevator (s).

Check.

Women's restroom.

Check.

_Men's _restroom.

Check.

He sighed as he exited the elevator. He read the sign on the door.

GYM.

She wouldn't be here. He was definitely hallucinating. However, as he opened up the door to the gym, he noticed that the light was on. _Odd. _He thought before he heard a faint song coming from the back of the gym.

It sounded like…Beyonce? He laughed at the thought as he started towards the yoga room in the back of the gym.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me to the ground again_

He furrowed his eyebrows together and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He looked in and saw a beautiful woman dancing in the dark, the moonlight the only thing illuminating the small room. She spun around, dipped down, and was perfectly flawless as she danced to the music. He moved slightly closer to get a better look before he quickly backed up and dropped his jaw to the ground as he realized just who exactly was dancing.

_Ziva?! _

He looked down at his shoes.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

He took in a deep breath, _Ziva. Listens. To. BEYONCE?! _He almost laughed as he quickly looked back in the crack. She was incredible. He watched her every movement as she perfectly matched the rhythm, beat, and tone to the song. He felt something wet drop onto his chin and he subconsciously wiped it away before he realized what it was.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

He was drooling.

As she danced lightly around the room, she felt someone watching her. She shrugged it off. She was being stupid. No one was here at this hour. Unless…

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

It…

_  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

Was…

_  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

No…

_  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

It couldn't…

_  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

Be…

_  
I can see your halo (halo)_

She suddenly stopped dancing, halfway through her move, "Tony?" She questioned suddenly feeling awkward. "Tony?" She questioned again as she quickly moved across the floor and opened up the door, with enough force that it could have gone through the other wall.

"Hey…Ziva." He muttered, looking embarrassed as he stood in the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

She frowned, annoyed that he didn't tell her that he was there, "How long have you been out there?" She demanded.

"Just a little bit…why?" He fumbled with the phone in his hands, "I…you..left your phone…"

She rolled her eyes and then wiped the bottom of his lip before pointing her finger into his face, "You are drooling." She said, trying desperately to keep the happy smirk off of her face. She settled for a small one.

"Yeah…I guess I just saw you and…"

She sighed, and they started at each other for a moment.

_Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu _

She instantly thought back to the lyrics of the song that was playing, "I mean to tell you, Tony. Thank you for…for saving my life. Back at Jefferson's house." She reiterated, taking in a deep breath, "It…meant a lot to me. Thank you."

He grinned a little, "Hey, thanks, Ziva."

"No problem."

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

She studied his face. He had changed. Different in looks, yes, older, yes, but his maturity level had…risen. And she liked it. A lot. She didn't even think that Gibbs had seen the change, but she definitely had. She was his partner, in fact. There was just…something different. A different vibe….she didn't know.

"You're a really good dancer." He commented, smiling a little at the ground.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I'm sure you are good as well."

Tony laughed, "Well you know…I can dance a little…"

She took his hand in hers, ignoring the electric jolt that ran up and down their bodies. She pulled him into the room, "Dance with me." She seductively smiled at him, and he grabbed her other hand, pulling her close to his body.

"Watch me."

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

She loved the feeling of his warm arms around her, leading her around the room.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

They stared up into each other's eyes, in the darkness as they moved slowly around the room. He brought their hands up and he stepped back just as she did before stepping forward and bringing his chest against hers again.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

She studied his eyes, the different shades of green prominent. His face was inches from hers and yet she wasn't nervous, besides her heart thumping against his at a thousand miles per minute.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

He lifted her up, his hands moving to her waist, grabbing her hips tightly as she automatically moved to balance herself on his shoulders. He set her back down, lightly onto the ground, her eyes never leaving his.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

Her arms moved from his neck and found his hands once again, blindly her eyes never leaving his. They grasped the others tightly as they danced around the room some more.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

He suddenly let go of one hand and then pulled back. She spun back into him, tightly attaching herself to him as he grabbed her other hand in his, their arms crossed over her chest. She looked up at him, slowly, her back up against his chest, his face centimeters from hers. She caught her breath.

"Tony, will you..." She started to whisper his breath hot against the side of her cheek.

"Always Ziva," He whispered back, cutting her off as he pressed his lips lightly on the side of her face. When he broke apart, the imprint of his lips burned as he whispered so softly into her ear, his breath sending delightful shudders through her body as the song ended, "Till the day I die."

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

She hoped that day would never come.


End file.
